Aeroplanes in LEGO
This is an overview of all aeroplanes released in LEGO sets. Town & sub-themes Passenger planes ;6392 Airport (1985) The airplane contained in this set was one of the first two LEGO System passenger planes released. Its basic design was prototypical for most of the following larger LEGO planes, introducing the characteristic T-tail stabilizer arrangement at the aft and the boxy nose and cockpit assembly which remained unchanged in almost all of the sets from the 1980s and 1990s. Also the method of accessing the interior by flipping open the roof and a small section of the sidewall was already introduced in this set. This was a fairly large plane with four jet engines and a total of four passenger seats behind the cockpit. The aft section contained a small baggage hold that was covered by a part the hinged roof and could not be opened separately. The plane was coloured in red and white and sported the airport logo on its vertical stabilizer. ;6368 Jet Airliner (1985) This other airplane from 1985 was a bit smaller than the one included in the airport set. It had only three passenger seats and two jet engines which were mounted upon the aft fuselage. This engine arrangement would become the most common among LEGO passenger planes. The baggage compartment in the aft had a hatch that was completely separate from the hinged roof that covered the passenger section. Besides these differences the design was similar to the other airplane, especially the nose and the T-tail. ;6396 International Jetport (1990) The third passenger plane was similar to 6368 Jet Airliner, both in engine arrangement and passenger capacity. It also had a seperate hatch for the cargo hold. This was the second jet that sported the airport logo from 1985. 6597 Century Skyway (1994) / 10159 City Airport (2004) For this airplane, the boxy nose section, featured in all previous jet airliners, was abandoned in favor of a more streamlined design. It also had the same passenger capacity as the first plane. The cargo hold was covered by a separate hinged piece that was flipped open alongside the roof of the passenger section, but could also be opened independently as long as the roof over the passengers was closed. The colour scheme was similar to the jet in 6396 Interntional Jetport but the plane was labeled with a new "Airline" logo that only appeared in this set. 7894 Airport (2006) This airliner was different from all previous planes. The nose is one single specialized part, as well as the aft setion. The wings consist of one large single element that goes all the way from the left to the right end. This was the first plane that had a real door. Due the new design of the fuselage, which was now wider, the cockpit is able to contain two pilot seats. This one had 11 passenger seats excluding pilots and one F.A seat. '''7893 Passenger Plane (2006) This airplane is similar in construction to the one from 7894 Airport but is longer and also wider, due to the addition of winglets. It has two doors. The interior features swivel chairs in the first class and an on-board kitchen in the aft. 3182 Airport (2010) This airplane is similar in design to the previous airliners from the City series and uses the same prefabricated large pieces. It also has the same airline logo. 3181 Passenger Plane (2010) This airplane uses a different design than previous airliners from the City series. The nose section is a newly introduced element which was also used in 7206 Fire Helicopter. The fuselage is largely made up of regular pieces (in particular the roof and window rows) instead of large prefabricated pieces used in other contemporary planes. This planes features the same logo as all other City aircraft. Promotional sets Besides the regular Town sets that appeared in the catalogues, LEGO also released several promotional sets. ;1973 Emirates Airliner (1990) This airplane was unique in several regards. It was the first LEGO passenger plane that sported a conventional tailplane arrangement (horizontal stabilizers at the base of the vertical stabilizer) and not the ubiquitous T-tail common in most LEGO planes. It was also the only plane labeled with the logo of a real world airline ("Emirates"). Otherwise, its fuselage had the same design (especially the boxy nose and cockpit assembly) that was already established in 1985. ;1774 Aircraft (1992) This airplane had the same design as 1973 Emirates Airliner. The only differences were the red stripes and a different airline logo. ;1775 Aircraft (1994) This airplane featured the same nose and cockpit design as the airliner included in 6597 Century Skyway. It also had the common T-tail and the same airline logo that already appeared in 1774 Aircraft. This plane seems to be a private aircraft, since it only has one passenger seat despite its size. But the appearance of a recurring airline logo suggests otherwise. Maybe its a charter airline. ;1818 Aircraft (Airlines) (1996) This airplane resembles the real world aircraft Beechcraft Starship. Thus it's dramatically different from any other LEGO passenger plane. It also sports the same airline logo as the sets 1774 and 1775. ;2532 Aircraft and Ground Crew (1998) This was the third passenger plane with a conventional tailplane arrangement instead of the more common T-tail. Another peculiarity is the fact that it didn't have any windows besides the one for the cockpit. Instead, it used stickers that gave the impression of a long window row. ;2718 Aircraft and Ground Crew (2001) This plane had the same design as 2532. It also used the same "trick" to simulate window rows. The only differences were the colourful lines on the sides and the colourful pattern on the fin. Cargo and transport planes 6377 Delivery Center (1985) '''6375 Trans Air Carrier (1990) 6544 Shuttle Transcon 2 (1995) 7734 Cargo Plane (2008) Smaller planes Police ;1895 Police Jet and Motorcycle (1992, Rescue) The included plane uses a very unconventional design. It uses a cockpit canopy piece that is usually found in contemporary Space sets. Only two other plane used the same piece, 1687 Midnight Transport (1993) and 6341 Gas N' Go Flyer (1994). But in contrast to the two later planes which incoporated nose segments that fitted the form of the canopy, the police jet still had the old nose design typical for older passenger jets. ;6344 Jet Speed Justice (1993, Rescue) The second police jet also had a design that differred from any previous planes. It uses a conventional nose section in conjunction with an older Space canopy. ;7723 Police Pontoon Plane (2008, City) This police plane makes use of the new aircraft pieces that were introduced in 7893 Passenger Plane and 7894 Airport from 2006. Medical ;6356 Med-Star Rescue Plane (1988, Emergency) The first medical airplane was also the first twin boom aircraft and also the first propeller plane. The four propellers were pieces that made their first appearance in 1987 as tail rotors for helicopters. The plane's fuselage is similar in design to the passenger planes of that era. ;2064 Air Ambulance (2007, City) A second medical airplane was not released until 2007. It was a propeller aircraft as well but this time it had only two of them which were newer pieces. Miscellaneous * 6687 Turbo Prop I (1987) * 6529 Ultra Lite I (1990) * 6673 Solo Trainer (1990) * 1687 Midnight Transport (1993) * 1959 Ultra Light (1993) * 6536 Aero Hawk (1993) * 6345 Aerial Acrobats (1993) * 6341 Gas N' Go Flyer (1994) * 6563 Gator Landing (1996) * 6615 Eagle Stunt Flyer (1996) * 6331 Patriot Jet (1996) * 6444 Outback Airstrip (1997) * 3439 Spy Runner (2000) * 7732 Air Mail (2008, City) * 3178 Seaplane (2010, City) Promotional sets * 611 Air Canada Jet Plane * 1808 Light Aircraft and Ground Support (1996) * 1817 Sea Plane (1996) * 2147 Dragon Fly (1997) * 2769 Aircraft and Boat (1999) * 2774 Red Tiger (1999) * 1100 Sky Pirates (2001) * 4778 LEGO Vintage Aircraft (2005) * 2928 Airline Promotional Set (2006) * 7643 Air Show Plane (2009) * 7688 Sports Plane (2010) Other System themes Adventurers * 2542 Adventure Mini-Plane (1998, Egypt) * 3022 Plane of Hurrykain (1998, Egypt) * 3039 Adventurers Plane (1999, Egypt) * 5911 Johnny Thunder's Plane (2000, Dino Island) * 5928 Bi-Wing Baron (1998, Egypt) * 5948 Desert Expedition (1998, Egypt) * 5925 Pontoon Plane (1999, Amazon) * 5935 Island Hopper (2000, Dino Island) * 7417 Temple of Mount Everest (2003, Orient Expedition) * 7420 Thunder Blazer (2003, Orient Expedition) * 7422 Red Eagle (2003, Orient Expedition) Basic * 1777 Airplane (1997) * 1809 Aeroplane (1996) * 1859 Aeroplane (1997) * 2135 Airplane (1997) * 2136 Airplane (1997) * 2155 Aircraft (2000) * 3332 Play Pak (1998) Building Set with People * 195 Airplane (1975) * 213 Airplane ride (1977) * 250 Aeroplane and Pilot (1974) Classic * 328 Biplane (1967) Creator * 4019 Aeroplane (2001) * 5762 Mini Plane (2011) * 7797 Bi-Plane (2008) * 7808 Yellow Airplane (2009) * 7873 Airplane (2007) FreeStyle * 3226 Cars and Planes (1998) Indiana Jones * 7198 Fighter Plane Attack (2009, Last Crusade) * 7623 Temple Escape (2008, Raiders of the Lost Ark) * 7628 Peril in Peru (2008, Kingdom of the Crystal Skull) * 7683 Fight on the Flying Wing (2009, Raiders of the Lost Ark) LEGOLAND * 371 Seaplane (1977) * 430 Biplane (1975) * 609 Aeroplane (1972) * 613 Biplane (1974) * 687 Caravelle Plane (1973) * 698 Boeing Aeroplane (1977) * 712 Sea Plane (1977) * 1562 Lufthansa Double-Decker (1976) * 1611 Martinair DC-9 (1978) Misc. * 20203 Flight Designer (2011) * Newark Store Opening Set (2010) Studios * 1371 Spinosaurus Attack Studio (2001, Jurassic Park III) DUPLO * 2622 Little Plane (1982) * 2676 Bertie the Little Red Plane (1993) * 2917 Aeroplane (1996) * 5504 Airplane (2005) * 5592 My First Plane (2009) * 5594 Cargo Plane (2009) * 7843 Plane (2005) TECHNIC * 8855 Prop Plane (1988) Other toy lines Baby * 3160 Play Plane (2001) * 5464 Play Plane (2005) Explore * 3586 Stunt Plane (2003) * 5429 Play Plane (2002) Fabuland * 3625 Aeroplane (1985) * 3630 Albert Albatross and His Sports Aeroplane Primo * 2071 Rock 'n Go Pilot (1999) Znap * 3505 Aeroplane (1999) See also * Flight ! Category:Town